(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and in particular, to a display device having a display panel, a mold frame for containing the above described display panel, and a front panel provided on the surface of the above described display panel, on the viewer side.
(2) Related Art Statement
Liquid crystal display modules (liquid crystal display devices) are one type of display device. As concerns liquid crystal display modules, TFT (thin film transistor) type liquid crystal display modules having a compact liquid crystal display panel with approximately 240×320×3 sub-pixels for color display are known and widely used as display portions for portable devices, such as portable phones.
These liquid crystal display modules are provided with a liquid crystal display panel and a mold frame for containing and supporting the liquid crystal display panel, and the liquid crystal display panel is contained in a recess provided in the mold frame.
Meanwhile, structures for liquid crystal display modules where a front panel is secured to a polarizing plate of the liquid crystal display panel on the viewer side using an adhesive material having approximately the same index of refraction as the polarizing plate are known (hereinafter referred to as hybrid panel structure). Hybrid panel structures are characterized by (1) being dust-free (few foreign substances mixed in), (2) being thinner, (3) having better outdoor visibility, and (4) having a higher luminance factor in comparison with structures where a front panel is provided on the polarizing plate of the liquid crystal display panel on the viewer side with a space in between.